Burning Snow
by catopiuh
Summary: Have you ever had moments in your life where you know some thing's about to go wrong? It's one of the worst feelings in the world... and I had it. -- fe 6


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

I was toying around with the thought of where fire Emblem actually takes place... most people seem to think Japan, but judging by how their military is with Cavaliers and Knights and such, it seems more like a Roman-based land to me. And, of course, it clearly takes place long ago...  
And I've got an extreme fascination with Pompeii. So I decided, what the hell, and took a shot at playing with it and mixing the two together.

from Roy's P.O.V., by the way.

* * *

Have you ever had moments in your life where you just know something's going to go wrong? It's strange, really, and pretty inexplicable and indescribable. It's like nausea, almost -- it begins deep in your stomach, before gradually rising until your heart's just in your throat, sending the hair on the back of your neck rising and a chill running down your back. It's one of the worst feelings in the world -- and I had it now.

I seem to get it far more often than others. I don't want to raise worry amongst my friends (the few times I have mentioned these concerns before, it did indeed do so), but whenever I question them about it, they never seem to be able to relate with me -- or perhaps I'm just poor in describing it. I've never been the most articulate of boys...

But as I sat on the flat rooftop plateau, feet hanging over the edge and watching the sunrise, it was upon me. It was a beautiful sight, truthfully, and quite a relief from the red of battlefields that had been seen so much lately -- I much preferred this shade, mixed in with the yellows and oranges of the sun, blooming up like a fire behind the mountain aside the city. It should have been soothing... but again, it only set a strange heaviness in my heart.

I frowned uncomfortably, shifting my position on the rooftop and grateful for being alone. To think I was the only one to feel it -- I had a good idea of why. I knew that it had something to do with my blood... the blood from the darker of my ancestors. That very thought alone was enough to make my uneasiness double in intensity, and I quickly pushed them away. iThat/i was the other reason I rarely mentioned these ominous feelings I had to others. The more I revealed it, the more questions would be asked about just as to of how I know these things...

... know what things? I was getting ahead of myself. Feeling only more distressed, and leaned back onto my elbows onto the cement floor. Gradually my breathing evened, and I met the morning more calmly.

'_Come on, Roy_,' I thought to myself. '_The air is crisp and clean, the wind's calm, it's not sweltering hot... Today is a good day._'

The sound of the ceiling door echoed behind me, but I didn't turn, and kept my eyes closed, focusing on this soothing thought. If it was important, my guest would speak up. I assumed it not to be, though I did hear the shifting of clothes and felt the presence of another beside me. They still didn't speak, so neither did I, focusing on nothing but my breathing and heartbeat. The harder I tried, the more clearly I could feel it, and with each rhythmic pattern I felt myself calm. My 'hackles', so to speak, gradually lowered, and when my discomfort had successfully calmed, I opened my eyes again, looking to the newcomer. I was met with the crystal eyes of my best friend.

She appeared to have been watching me for some time, and bore a strange expression on her face -- when I looked back, she almost immediately looked towards the sunrise (or rather, sun, for the remnants of the oranges and yellows of the sunrise were fading into the normal blue of the sky). I gave a small smile of greeting to her, along with, "Good morning, Lillina."

She looked back at me again, and gave a warm smile of her own. "Morning, General," she replied, a hint of teasing in her voice. I mock-scowled at her.

"How many times, Lils? Please, consider me off-duty. It's just Roy."

"Of course, Just-Roy," she said again with a giggle. I rolled my eyes at her, before examining her for a moment.

Like myself, she was dressed casually, still halfway in nightclothes. She had even removed her typical red headband -- the blue hair (of quite a strange shade) was pulled back, a few wisps framing her face. Smiling smally, I complimented, "You look nice today, Lillina."

A brilliant red rose so quickly in her face that it startled me a bit. I blinked at her as her smile turned suddenly weak, and she mumbled some incoherent reply. She seemed to be doing this more frequently around me, actually -- adopting that same strange expression. That expression that told me she was hiding something from me.

My smile turned down with a bit of discomfort as well, and with a long sigh I forced myself to my feet, stretching my arms over my head and a kink out of my shoulder. Lilina stood as well, brushing off her simple white dress and questioned, "How long have you been awake, Roy?"

"Ahh..." There it was again -- truthfully, this sense of foreboding had kept me awake for much of the night. "Just a bit. I wanted to see the sunrise."

"I'm afraid I missed it," she said, eyes gazing upon the rising sun. "Well, or at least, I only caught the tail-end of it."

I smiled. "It was beautiful."

;"Thanks for rubbing it in," she joked, and I felt my smile relax into a grin. My earlier thoughts melted away. I gestured over my shoulder, back towards the door she had entered through.

"Come on, let's go get dressed, and then we can go out and get some breakfast. I also need to have a discussion with the Marquess of Neapolis..." the last words came out more softly and my grin faded slightly. I abhorred the thought of being having to play the Political-Party here, but I guess I don't really have much of a choice. I AM technically the leader of this group...

Which I'm only just getting used to, even if it's been so many months since I was appointed so. Either which way, it's my job now, and we owe our thanks to this city. As I help Lillina down the fold-out ladder and into the house below, following after her, I try to think of how I'm going to word this. I should be formal, polite, and have a very well-chosen speech.

... augh. Like I said -- I never have been an articulate boy. With another small sigh, I decide I'm going to just have to ask Lance's advice on it later. He's the one that should play Ambassador, if anything, not me. He's far smoother than me. My interactions with noblemen is still a bit rough around the edges. I always feel awkward in such situations...

After getting dressed, when I returned to the main living area of the small house my specific group had been temporarily assigned by the Marquess of Neapolis, I found Lance and Allen both already dressed and awake, and awaiting for me. I was used to them constantly tagging along behind me by now, but it was indeed rather annoying sometimes to have them breathing down my neck at all times. I haven't had the proper space that I'd like to have in months.

The three of us depart for the market place -- or, where we presume it to be, at least. The only person who seems to have been familiar with this city was a few of the Pegasus riders, as well as some of the other inhabitants of the Western Isles. The others... well, I'm actually truthfully not quite sure where they are. This is pretty much a treat for them. They've worked hard lately... there's been too much pain -- to much fighting. It's been wearing me down, and though all of us try not to let it show, I can tell it's tiring their spirits too. I've decided to give them a day off, so to speak.

I haven't seen a large portion of the troops since yesterday. We were all appointed sleeping quarters in the houses of some of the generous citizens of the city... or, they seem quite willing and friendly, though I suppose it was more under orders of Marquess Neapolis who demanded it. Either way, I have not seen them since we parted ways, and just told them flatly that they were free to explore the town today and enjoy themselves.

A "day off" will do us all some good.

Lance, Allen, Lillina and I found our way to the Marketplace eventually, and bought our breakfasts from the venders along the road. As I let my eyes roam across the stores on the streets, I had to admit... this was a beautiful city.

The masonry for the stone buildings were built of a smooth and rich limestone, beige in color, and with even streaks of never-ending coral paints lining the bottoms of the buildings. Most of the doors and windows of the city were open, because like I said, it was a beautiful day out. Carts with goods to be sold occasionally were pulled down the street, young men stopping to laugh and joke with the merchants they were selling too. Small fountains were here and there; though truthfully it was more of just an ordinary well, but even this was beautified by the intricate statue of a marble lion's head covering it, disguising it as a fountain. The city was peaceful, and fresh... it looked so very untouched by war -- untouched by any sight or sign of hate or the feuding that lay just outside it's kingdom.

I couldn't help but feel envious of this life. I turned these thoughts to a different track instead; with each glance I took, all I felt was a greater renewal, a stronger passion and urge to see my own Kingdom one day as carefree and happy again as this.

As my eyes grazed along the mosaics painted across the walls, Lance's voice sounded softly beside my ear. "Roy...?"

"Hm?" Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked over to my taller green-haired friend. He nodded with his head to another direction, and I realized the others had stopped. "Oh... sorry," I muttered, stopping and backtracking to them. "What did they get distracted with this time?"

"Jewelry," the Cavalier replied, eyebrows raising slightly. "Though why it caught Allen's eye as well is a mystery to me..."

I cracked a grin too, watching the auburn-haired boy up ahead. He was indeed talking animatedly with the merchant. "Maybe he's got a lady-friend we're not aware of, huh?" Lance gave a small twitch beside me -- yet another mystery that accompanied Lillina's change of mannerisms, as well. It was easy to forget that I was not the only one changing with the war, sometimes, and I had to wonder what he knew that I didn't. I knew well enough by now to not try to question it, though, and instead just yelled loudly as I approached the other Cavalier Knight, "Hey, Al! Watcha doin'?"

The older boy looked over his shoulder at me -- his eyes were twinkling mysteriously, and without missing a beat, he gestured to Lillina and replied, "Why, maybe I'm buying this lovely lady some well-deserved jewelry, huh? Seeing as..._ soooome _people have failed to do so yet." Lillina blushed. Lance twitched.

... I was beginning to put two and two together. Or more specifically, Lance and Lillina together. I eyed them both suspiciously.

... Lance and Lillina? I honestly didn't know what to think of the concept -- it was strange, of course. But I hoped that they weren't keeping a secret from me, about them, just because they thought I would be angry or something. I'm not shallow...

At the brief pause that followed, Lillina gave Allen a light pat on the arm and began to pull him past me and Lance, and away. "He's teasing -- really Al, really, there's no need to do that, I'm just fine, hahah--"

Both Lance and I laughed openly at how false and airy of a laugh she had given, and she apparently recognized it too, for she gave in as well.

Once breakfast was properly consumed (fresh fruits and bread) and we made a few more stops, it was time to get down to actual business.

I had to laugh dryly, for it seemed that as soon as actual work came around, Lillina rather easily excused herself away from our group. I guess I couldn't blame her, I didn't want to do this either -- but _still._..

Lance indeed gave me a little pep-talk on Neapolis' history as we made our way to the Praedia to meet with the Marquess. I was familiar with it, for I'm sure Marcus brushed over the topic in our History studies, but little details had escaped me with thoughts of the war. I had no clue how my green-haired friend did it, but he recalled the details with amazing accuracy.

"But really..." he had said when he finished his speech, giving me a small pat on the back and raising his eyebrows, "Why are you asking me all this? Just be yourself and you'll win him over like that."

I copied his expression, smiling in amusement and questioned, "Really?"

He eyed me carefully for a moment, before he smiled in the mysterious manner of his and replied, "Exactly," stepping past me and up onto the steps to the entrance of the Praedia.

I watched him go for a moment, bemused. He always left me feeling puzzled lately -- left me wondering when it was, exactly, that I lost such a grip on who my friends were becoming in the rush of the war?

* * *

I was pleased to say that it ended rather quickly. I had ended up im-proving as I went yet again, and it seemed to suffice, for when we left he had a wide smile on his face. Feeling like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I stretched my hands over my head.

And that had been when Allen and Lance had decided that it was our turn to begin our day off.

They were _my_ bodyguards, not the other way around, so I'm pretty sure they weren't supposed to be able to drag me around... but I allowed them to do so anyway.

It was the first time they had in a while, actually. And though it was nice to be respected as a General... it was a relief to be treated normally again, and be a follower rather than a leader. I've been treated so formally so often lately, and I find myself a little eager to find what they cook up for us to do. I'm ready for some fun, myself.

... of course, just like it had been so long since I'd remained submissive to them, I quickly remembered why I rarely remained so. Allen's first "mystery choice" of store to visit first had ended up (to my utter embarrassment and horror) being a brothel, and it was only halfway through the "massage" that the auburn haired bodyguard had described it as that Lance and I both realized that our "masseuist" was far from that. Allen found it hilarious, obviously, but when we both slapped him hard upside the head when out of hearing-range of the building, I think he found it less so.

Lance then became the self-elected leader of our trio, and I trusted his decisions a little (read: A LOT) more than I did Allen's.

... when I found myself sitting in a Theater and watching a play, sharing an expression of boredom with Allen, I also remembered why I usually led the group.

It was terribly uninteresting. Something about the typical, I-love-her-but-can't-have-her thing. Yea, a love story. Love's not exactly my forte... I felt restless and itched to get up and leave, or at the very least jiggle my knees, but I tried to remain perfectly motionless. Lance hadn't moved an inch either, and I'll be damned if he makes me seem like the restless little kid in comparison.

... I'm slightly competitive, you see.

I was actually rather thankful for Allen's presence, as he seemed to have no qualms about fidgeting. Despite being nineteen, a four whole years older than Lance... it's possible he still acted the youngest among us. He leaned over to Allen, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt and whispering, "Lance? Laaaance? Can we like... go, now?"

Lance's eyes flicked in his direction, but he didn't reply. Allen's nose wrinkled and he tried again, this time a little louder. "Come ON, Lance, this is so boring! You rejected my idea, I think I have the right to veto yours!"

When Lance didn't appear to be caving, I caved. I leaned forward, pulling at his other sleeve for attention and added in my own whisper, "Yea, and since when do you like love stories, Lance?"

He looked over at me, still silent, but expression now slightly reluctant.

"I vote we veto this. Seeing as, you know, you --"

"You took us to a _brothel_," Lance shot back at Allen, staring dryly at him. "That is not equivalent to this, this is an intellectual play which--"

"Veto," Allen said, standing up. Lance began to blush in humiliation, but we were thankfully in the back, and our exit was... relatively unnoticed. As we walked down the hallway of the Odeon Theater, Allen and Lance bickering among themselves, I asked, "Well, now what are we going to do now?"

They both glanced at each other, and Lance muttered, "_My_ suggestion was perfect..."

"... ly boring!" Allen finished with a glare.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed their sleeves and pulled them to a stop, stopping in the empty hallway and leaning against the wall, intent on staying in the shade of the building for a moment longer as we collected our thoughts. "Okay, let's try a new concept, huh? Something not boring, and not... as, uh, exciting as your tastes, Allen." The redhead laughed. "Any suggestions?"

Finally having given up on his idea of Theater, Lance said after a moment, "I know lots of the other soldiers said they're going to the Amphitheater today. Though whether it's just to watch, or t'actually fight, I'm not sure..."

I grimaced slightly. The Amphitheater -- or rather, the local Gladiator games. I bit back my instinctual, but ironic reply of how I dislike violence, instead sighing, "Man, fighting on their day off? ... bet it was Dieck and his gang, wasn't it?"

Lance's face read an affirmative, and I interrupted Allen as he opened his mouth. "No, no, forget it, they can do whatever they want, I already said so and can't take it back now..." I specified, pulling away from the wall to look at them, "I don't want to go there, though. Where else?"

"... we could go back to the market place..."

"Oh yea, more shopping. Fun. Why are you so girly today?"

"HEY! Might I remind that it was YOU who wanted to buy jewelry?"

"I only said that because R--"

"SHH!"

Instinctually zoning out of their petty arguing, I offered after a moment of thought, "What about the Palaestra?"

The Palaestra had been recommended by the Marquess himself as one of the sights of the city to see, actually. I had yet to come across it, but it had been described to me as some sort of garden. It didn't sound particularly interesting, but it didn't sound boring either, and upon the slightly doubtful expressions of my bodyguards I added, "It's supposed to have a pool in the middle of it..."

Their expressions both suddenly flashed, both of them, into small grins, and I smiled. "Alright then, I'm assuming that's a yes."

"I haven't been swimming in forever," Allen said with a steadily widening grin. "Like, literally ages..."

"Me neither," Lance said with a soft laugh, shaking his head. "Not since I lived back in Caelin, I don't think..."

"I've never been swimming," I countered with a small smirk, to which they began laughing. My smirk dropped. "What?"

"... you, Roy? Swimming?"

"Hey," I muttered, chest puffing out and dignity steadily being wounded. Just because I used fire... "What's wrong with that?"

"I just can't really picture you in w--"

And it was then, in that middle of that laughter-filled sentence -- in the middle of that relaxation filled day... that our world was flipped upside down.

It was not flipped just metaphorically, but it felt, physically as well. The ground and walls all around us began to shake violently. The first jolt was sharp and rough, and with yells all three of us were thrown off balance. Lance and Allen caught themselves on the wall they were leaning against, but I fell flatly back onto my rear. Screams of terror echoed down the hallway from inside the still-filled Theater, and I could hear the crashes of decorations and props throughout the entire building crashing off the walls and too the floor.

As soon as it began to die down, another shot through the ground, weaker but still rumbling like lightening. My hands slid across the ground, gloves keeping my palms safe but my fingertips scraping painfully against the stone in an attempt to stay still. After a second Lance dropped unsteadily down beside me -- or perhaps he fell, I wasn't sure. His hand landed on my shoulder and he gasped, "Roy!"

"W-what's going on?!" I choked back at them, rolling over to look up at them and landing on my elbows. "Is it an -- is it an earthquake?!"

"Looks like it!" Allen replied, hand still on the wall to keep himself supported. His eyes flicked to the ceiling of the hallway were in, and he dropped urgently as well, reaching hands out for Lance and I. "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

I grasped his hand, scrambling quickly up. The three of us began to run, stopping each time another trembling quake hit to keep from tripping. I heard echoes of thundering footsteps from behind us -- the rest of the theater was exiting quickly behind us.

As soon as we got out of the closed space we stopped, breathing in relief without the threat of following stone quite literally looming over us. I leaned over to my knees in an attempt to keep my body still, my stomach feeling suddenly queasy with the still lightly shaking ground. The crowd of people suddenly appeared from the doors, citizens running which way and that in a clear panic. They were causing so much noise, that I almost didn't catch the gasp that Lance emit.

Even if I'd missed the sharp sound, his hand immediately came to my cloak, pulling me back up to stand. "W-what --"

He interrupted me, brows knit and pointing to the sky, Allen's eyes on him as well. "_Look_!"

I followed his gaze, and slowly stood as well. My eyes widened slightly.

The only moments ago blue sky was slowly but steadily being filled with clouds. Some were a pure and fluffy white, but mixed all in-between it were shades of gray and black, of threatening impending rain and lightning. My breathing hitched in my throat and my hands curled into my fists at my sides. People were rushing quickly past, not sparing glances at this smog-filled sky, but the three of us remained motionless, staring up at it.

I felt a slow, gradual rising deep in my stomach, up to my heart, to the back of my neck and back down in the form of chills down my spine... the dread was back. "This... this wasn't just an ordinary earthquake was it?"

Allen's expression flickered a moment more, before he tore his gaze away and pulled urgently at both Lance and I's arms again. "Come on. Let's get back to the houses we were staying at -- the troops will probably be regathering there. We need to find them."

Whether he meant to figure out what was happening from them, or for me to instruct them on what to do, I wasn't sure, but he was right. I bit down on my swelling nerves, determination swelling. "Right," I agreed, pulling out of his grip and gesturing for him to follow me. "Let's move, quickly."

As we joined the crowd, running with the rush, I realized that our recreational day was over, and I was already back to being the leader again.

When we reached the house that we were staying in, it was in a state of chaos. The citizens that we had been staying with were in a dead state of panic. They clung to us the moment we reached them. The mother was pleading desperately to us, in her fear reverting to spewing out rapid Latin, while the children were standing fearfully in the corner, the brother holding his teary-eyed sister. She told us that the father was still not home, and requested please, just _please_ tell her what was happening --

"I don't know," was all I could whisper apologetically back in Latin. "But do not fear." My heart was pounding rapidly at the sight of the children, and perhaps it was the sight of the terror in their eyes that made me command, "Go, quickly, and begin packing all things that are necessary to leave. Your husband will be back soon, I'm sure."

"What are you doing?" Allen hissed to me as soon as they had left, mother then issuing commands to the children. He pulled me close, and rather roughly by my collar. "Are you ordering what I think you are?"

"Do you really think this is means for an evacuation?" Lance's voice was just as quiet as Allen's, but lacked his anger. I looked back at him, just as seriously.

"Yes."

"Do you even have the authority to say something like that?!" Allen dropped me abruptly, running a hand through his hair, and I fixed my collar.

"If I don't, I'm making it my authority," I replied darkly. "This isn't just some storm. Don't ask me how I know -- just, trust me."

I knew that Allen did not... but Lance knew me well enough, and after examining me seriously for a moment he nodded. "Alright, General," he said softly, informing me that was back into the mind frame of a soldier, and ready to take commands. Covering up my nerves with determination and confidence I was actually lacking, I began to grind out my orders.

"Allen, Lance, go and begin to check the other houses. See where the rest of the army is, and if they're returning. Gather as much help as you can, and get them to help to get our troops together. Tell them to go to the beaches, and... get any citizen that will listen to come with you, too."

"What about you?"

"I'll remain here incase anyone stops here." Another flash of fear constricted my heartstrings as I continued, "And incase Lillina returns to here."

They both shared a concerned glance, before nodding an affirmative, orders clear. As they rushed off to carry them out, a ran a hand briefly through my hair, before sucking in a sharp breath and returning to look for the wife of the house.

She was back in the kitchens, packing breads and foods away into a satchel. I approached slowly behind her, trying to keep up a calm and soothing appearance. "_Mei era_," I said, "are you packing lightly?"

Despite my gentleness, she jumped slightly at my words, and looked back at me, nodding. She was trembling lightly. "Y-yes, my Lord, just food, and my children went to get some clothes. Is that all right?" I nodded, and her gaze lowered, suddenly hesitant. He grip on her bag tightened slightly. "Please, milord, what is happening...? The skies -- they're growing with rain clouds, yet I do not feel these are going to bring prosperous waters to our crops... The neighbors, they are afraid too, we do not --"

"A storm is coming," I confirmed, wanting to reassure her but not wanting to tell untruths. "And it is unlike what you speak of... I can't say more just yet, but I promise you, I will see that you and your children remain unharmed."

Her eyes flicked, and she whispered, "But what of my husband?"

"... I will do all in my power to ensure his safety as well," I said softly. She watched me for a moment, expression torn between hope and distress, before her eyes went somewhere slightly to my left. I looked over my shoulder, following it. One of the kids was standing in the doorway, a pack slung over his shoulder. Stepping around me, the mother walked over to him, leaning down and giving him a quick embrace and whispering something in his ear. He pointed over his shoulder to the hallway, and she smiled thinly at him, stroking the side of his face tenderly for a moment before stepping quickly off past him.

As she left, his eyes turned slowly back to me. They were a clear shade of green, and I could see clear conflict in him. His younger sister appeared to be back in the other room still, and his strong shield had dropped, leaving behind his own fresh fear. I bought my hand to the countertop, begining after an awkward moment, "What's your name?"

"... Jonas," he said after a moment, still hovering uncertainly in the doorway.

"It's brave of you to be strong like that for your sister, Jonas."

"... my Lord," he said softly after a moment, stepping forward. "I could say the same for you."

I was taken aback. Were my own static nerves obvious? I had thought I was covering them well. His next question surprised me even more.

"If you don't mind me asking... h-how old are you, milord?"

I stared at him for a moment, but his gaze didn't falter, and it hit me that he couldn't have been but a year younger than me -- and yet, this entire time I had been thinking of him as a child.

I felt suddenly tired. Shaking my head, I replied, "It doesn't matter." He looked unconvinced and wary, but didn't pursue it. "I'm going to --"

I was interrupted mid-sentence by the slam of the front door. Jonas jumped, and I looked around. Almost immediatly, Lillina appeared in the doorway, and I was flooded with relief.

"Roy!" she cried, looking just about as relieved, and I stepped forward to greet her but she had already come forth and hugged me. As she released me she pulled back, biting her lip and asking, "What's going on Roy? Have you seen --"

Knowing this might not be innocence-friendly I stopped her, looking over to the boy and clearing my throat. "Jonas? Will you go tell your mother that I will be outside, please?" He nodded and gave a quick mutter of "yes milord" before exiting quickly. I looked back to Lillina who was still gnawing on her bottom lip. "Come on."

"Dieck's crew are all outside," she said as we walked out, "waiting to talk with you. They want to know what's going on too. What _is_, Roy?"

"I'm not sure," was still all I could say. As I stepped out, my eyes went to the sky again. It was covered over even more with blackening clouds. The city was being cast into darkness as the sun was blocked out entirely. My eyes narrowed. "Shit, it's gotten worse... we have to leave before it gets even imore/i worse."

"Leave?" Dieck questioned, sword slung over his shoulder and thick brows furrowed. "What do you mean, leave?"

"Get off of this island."

"How do you expect us to do that exactly?! We can't just run away!" There it was again -- a tone of reprimandation that I always recieved from him. I felt anger rising in me. Now, of all times, was not the time to question me.

"This is not something that we can fight. This isn't some dragon, or some warlord. They don't cause earthquakes."

"And what about the citizens?" he challenged, certain that I had forgotten about them.

"Take as many with you." I looked around, my eyes settling on a group of blue-haired sisteres that I recognized as the leaders of the Pegasi Riders. "Could the Pegasus handle an extra passenger over to the other side of the shore?"

"You bet!" the youngest, Thany, replied optimistically, flashing me a thumbs up. She gave a grin, which amused me even in the graveness of the situation. "Ilia's Pegasi can handle anything!"

"Good. Then everyone else -- we need to start getting ships ready to sail. Take as many people as you can... all that you can convince to come with you, at least." I looked around, to where the source of the smoke seemed to be coming from.

"And you?"

"... _I_ am going to speak with the Marquess."

* * *

The house was already flooded with people. Political advisers, angry and afraid buisiness keepers, Noblemen, everyone -- all trying to get a word with the Marquess first about what was happening.

"I've already gotten my troops on the move, but I can't do anything more. My Lord, it has to be you that issues commands -- these are not my people, they are yours!"

"I cannot send the city into a panic. It will only create chaos..."

"There will be chaos either way my Lord, it is unavoidable by now!"

Distress was clear in his eyes, but he was not the only one. I felt increasingly frustrated, fists clenched by my sides. We had retreated into a room away from the loud bickering of the people, and it was far more quiet and calm, oblivious to all of the chaos outside. I only found it chilling and unnerving.

"We should have seen it coming," the Marquess muttered, rubbing his temples exhaustedly. The new bout of weariness and stress made him seem much more aged than he did a few hours ago. "But earth tremors -- they are not unusual in Pompeii, they come rather frequently... there hasn't been an actual earthquake in almost twenty years."

"Now isn't the time to place blames," I said softly, "now is the time to take action. If we wait much longer my lord, the consequences..." I trailed off, and he was silent for a moment, before his hands dropped. His eyes flashed with sudden determination.

"I know," he replied firmly. "Legend of Vesuvius' anger is not dull humor amongst our people. I know of its wrath..." He was silent for a moment more, before he took a deep breath and stood. "Very well. I'll issue a command for evacuation."

Relief flood my very bones. The citizens of the city could not deny their own Marquess' commands. I sent a quick prayer to the gods that this would save as many lives as I hoped. "And you, Sire?"

"I will see to it that word is spread, first. Only then will I leave."

"Like I said, I've already issued my commands to my army. They are preparing to leave as we speak. They are prepared to help as many they can."

"Thank you... Pompeii-- no, Neapolis, is in Pherae's debt."

I tried to smile at him but I couldn't force it out. He shouldn't be thanking me just yet. Instead I just give a formal bow as he steps around from his desk and over to me.

"And you, General of the Lycian Alliance? What are you to do now?"

It was these words that made my heart pound painfully.

I'd been taught and scolded countless times as a child by Marcus, my mentor. I couldn't even begin to remember how many times he'd catch me doing something wrong, but it wass still fresh in my memory as if it had happened yesterday. Scoldings had happened frequently at first, at the beginning of my lessons, but I had eventually grown to learn to do it less and less.

I could still remember the very first thing that I had been caught doing inappropriately. I had been caught by Marcus in a lie -- but not just any lie. I had lied directly to a Nobleman, to a Ambassador from another country, discussing something with my father. I hadn't thought a thing about it, for it wasn't anything large -- just a slip of the tongue, of what I can't even remember. Some silly detail I just hadn't wanted to reveal to a stranger I didn't know. But it was, apparantly, a detail that was well known to Marcus, and as soon as he had led myself, Lillina, and Lance off, he scolded me.

I recieved a sharp smack on the hand by a long thin wand, right infront of both my friends. I had only been seven at the time, and discipline had never really been inflicted upon me. The only memories I have of my mother are those of sweet songs and melodies, of dances in gardens and lullabies, and my father hated violence beyond all and had only ever resolved conflicts or anger with me with words, but never spankings or physical punishment like this. I had been mortified, and clutched my stinging hand to my chest.

Lance and Lillina didn't laugh, and just looked away, but I felt embarrassed beyond belief at being seen punished infront of them. Confused, upset, and in pain I had run off. But whether it was the tears in my eyes or the fact that it was my first offense that softened old Marcus I still didn't know. Either way, Marcus had followed after me, and I remember him kneeling next to me in my room.

He never uttered an apology. I think there are very few times he has, for he always seems to be right. He had simply sat next to me, holding my pained hand in his, and explained, "_You should never lie to a Noble, Roy. Do you understand_?"

And as I responded to quietly to the Marquess of Neapolis, I could feel the child inside me looking around for Marcus and his wand to appear. "I am going to help citizens along as well, and then make sure the deportations are orderly."

He seemed content with this, and even if my mistruth carried through in my tone, he was too distracted to notice. "If you will excuse me, General Roy, I must go and speak to my people."

"Sire," I whispered as I bowed again. He stepped past me and I followed him out.

I didn't stick around to hear how he delivered his speech to the packed room of nervous higher-ups. Time was essential. When I was out in the open air again, I found most of the street deserted, and for good reason. The blackness in the sky was raining down now, and racking coughs racked my lungs as I thoughtlessly inhaled a puff of the ash that was raining down. Everyone by now was probably already leaving on their own, or had taken shelter inside their stores and buildings, thinking this would all just blow over.

I covered my mouth with a hand as I moved quickly throughout the streets. There was as just as eerie of a silence out here as there was in the Marquess' private room. I didn't walk in the direction of the shore, as I had said I would. I had to move quickly, for if the Marquess held to his word, the people would seen be back on the streets and on their way to the shore, making my travel less discreet and fast.

I was on my way not to ocean, where sanctuary and hope was, but straight towards the volcano that was now glowing red as it spewed out more and more of the poisonous gasses that were falling down.

There were few volcanoes around Pherae, and Ostia for that matter -- I had never experienced one. But I knew of them from my studies... and it didn't take a genius to know the gist of it. The eruption of a volcano meant ash, heat, and fire. And lots of it.

It was only in stage one right now... my plan was still rather poorly and quickly crafted, but I was going to do everything I could from keeping it from worsening.

It looked like it was snowing. A sheet of thin gray coated the street, and I could feel it piling up in my hair as well. The closer I came to the trembling volcano, the thicker and hotter the pieces fell on me; it was burning snow. It was suffocating, and I struggled to filter each breath through my hand.

The closer I got, the more prayers I sent up to the gods. I prayed for my friends, for what they were going through. I prayed for the thousands of people in this town and their well-being. I prayed to every God and Goddess I could think of.

Most of all, I prayed for their forgiveness for what I was about to do.


End file.
